A Night On Mystic Mountain
by mlle.imandeus
Summary: Here is my Stuck In a Box tie-in. The girls get up to some fun at Mystic Mountain. Rated M for mystic-mountin' Sam from behind. puckentine, obviously.


Sometimes it's good to be thrown from a moving car.

Rarely, I'll grant you. But if you are in a metal box so you are safe from having your flesh graveled off as you skid to a stop and the shock of landing breaks the jammed locking mechanism loose so you can get out of the box for the first time in two days, then I'd say that's a positive.

Obviously the first thing I did was run into a gas station to use the powder room.

The occasional week spent hiding in my closet from my brother had taught me to hold it for days but right now I really had to take a powder.

I was just lucky Sam and the boys turned around pretty quick after they lost me. I was also pretty lucky that Mystic Mountain had showers in the external bathrooms for the RV folks who drive cross country to visit. Plus we were able to get a full little fresh outfit for me. It actually was a costume for Tomten Tina one of the residents from Mystic Mountain. A Tomten is sort of like a combination of a troll and a gnome but the costume was just a cute white shirt with puffed sleeves and a white and green checked pinafore dress. Not my normal style but not embarrassing, workable. And it came with a hat with furry grey ears, I figured I would be wearing every day for the next month.

Walking in my new dress feeling the evening breeze on my adorable ruffled Tomten Tina bloomers I thought about that it wasn't that long ago I would never wear a skirt without pants underneath. My brother's groping had created that fashion statement that I still was known to use now and again. But now I had a new pair of groping and demanding hands, Sam's. And she made me strong enough to go out anywhere wearing anything. Besides, I had some plans for a fun evening that would definitely be helped by a skirt.

I had an idea. "Boys you wait here. Sam, can you join me in the restroom I think this dress has a tag near the middle of my back that I just can't get."

"Okay kid," Sam said and followed me into the bathroom

As soon as we were inside, I took her hand and led her around the kittycorner out of sight in the little changing area. I threw my arms around her, kissing her more quickly and aggressively then I ever remember kissing her before. My arms around her, then my hands were in her hair, stroking and touching her as I kissed her soft lips and frantically tangled tongues with her.

I caught my breath then returned to kissing her, my desperate need under control. Kissing her deeply and lovingly one hand on the back of her head running through her hair and the other on the small of her back. I kissed her as thoroughly as humanly possible for a few minutes. Then swatted at her playfully. "What were you thinking Sammy-lamb?" I whispered. "We haven't been together in two days, that's longer than we've gone since our first night. Why didn't you follow me into the shower and fuck me out like the cumtoy slut I love to be for you?"

Sam's hand squeezed the tiny dumpling that for the sake of argument we'll call my breast and said, "Well I'm here now."

"The boys are waiting for us, we could buy an extra ten minutes in a shower and change situation, there's a huge spread of what that might normally take but pulling an itchy tag. That takes a couple minutes tops. We really need to get rid of the boys so we can have alone time." I said.

"Well I wasn't going to tell them about the tickets. I had kind of hoped to make a date out of this." Sam replied.

"Well why didn't you say something?" I demanded.

"We kind of got busy with the whole you got locked in a metal box, kitten." Sam reminded me. But of course I didn't need to be reminded.

"Don't worry I have some plans, missy man." I said.

I knew with Sir Dicington all I'd have to say is we want to go to Der Kinder Garden, which was the adorable name of the kids section and he'd be like, "Shine that chizz, I see you girls later." But the Goomertroll would really be into riding some kiddy rides so we needed to do better.  
Sidenote, tell Samothrace, the warrior princess, and the others that Cattomten Catrina has decided we all need theme names for the night. And obviously since I was the only one wearing a costume, I got to make the rules.

After I got the name thing sorted, grudgingly with Sam and Dice, enthusiastically by Goomer; I was just about to say something clever to get the boys to give us some time alone. When Sam said, "You two know Cat and I are dating secretly right?"

Dice looked shocked and said, "No your not, really?"

Goomer smiled a little and said, "It's pretty obvious, that's your version of keeping it on the down low?"

Then the two of them looked at each other surprised, and Sam continued, "Well I kinda wanted this to be a date since no one knows us here. That's why I didn't tell you as soon as I got them. I was gonna give you two. I just was gonna act like I only had two and Cat and I couldn't go and figure the chances we'd run into each other were pretty slim. Anyway. I was thinking that maybe we could split up for two hours then meet for some late night fries at the Chow Cave, then hang out the rest of the night."

"Yeah that's fine." Dice said.

"And I assume you guys both know and understand to keep this quiet." Sam said.

"Of course," Dice replied.

"I ain't said nothin up til now, and I've known since before Christmas." Goomer said, when Sam and Dice both looked at him expectantly.

Then they walked away bickering. With Dice saying he couldn't believe Goomer never said anything and Goomer taking the stand that our love life was neither of their business.

I knew what my goal was: We Are the World was a silly little ride where you rode a boat through different countries sections while native puppets sang some choral version of an overly peppy remix of the eighties fundraising hit. But it was also a fourteen minute ride with no hills and where we could almost guarantee we would have it to ourselves.  
Plus it was on the edge of Der Kinder Garden and The World of Tomorrow so it was just a short walk to that section's signature ride, a sixteen minute tour of what the fifties thought the future would look like. It was cute in a Jetsons way but would not be much more crowded than the other ride and again was slow and smooth enough to actually have sex in.

I don't know if Sam thought I wanted to ride a couple rides first for a little secret play as a warm up, or that I liked doing at least some of our stuff in public around people, or just thought we came to them first and we had extra time. But the real reason was much simpler, I just loved those rides.

Yes, the fact that she was groping or fingering me while we went through the elf king's castle or the kobold's keep made it ten bazillion times better but I would have wanted to ride those rides regardless. After we went through Kings and Kobolds we went on the Swan Lake ride and were actually able to get some good stuff going with me straddling Sam on our swan shaped boat and kissing her while she secretly had her hand in the shadows between us and was petting my kitten through my ruffled bloomers. The Baba Yaga ride was fun both because the tale of the famous Russian witch who lived in a house on giant chicken legs and flew around in a mortar using the pestle as a rudder, was one of my favorites. But also since we toured the dark and kiddie scary ride in cauldrons we were visible to the other riders from about breastbone up, they saw nothing of me taking my bloomers off slyly as soon as we got in and when I got on my knees on the seat and bent over to rest my elbows on the rim of the cauldron to 'watch the ride's characters in childlike wonder', Sam was able to play with my hairless babysoft wet slit. Until by the time the ten minute ride was over and I thought to put my panties back on my muffin was so slick with my own pleasure glaze it felt frosted. So I decided to leave them off. My skirt was not very long but it was dark outside and I didn't care at present.

The next ride was the Haunted Forest and the train we were on had six other people in front and behind us. When I told Sam we wouldn't be able to do anything because there'd be no privacy, she said, "Well, almost nothing." and smiled mysteriously.

The ride started with the train going through a long dark tunnel. In the maybe thirty seconds to a minute, Sam was between my legs as soon as things went black, had me thoroughly licked clean and was back on the seat holding my hand by the time we were in the light again. and the noises I made could have been written off as 'shocked at the sudden pitch blackness' noises.

We weren't far from the We Are the World ride. But Sam, ever the romantic, wanted to take me on the monorail that went around the park. Saying it was far too public to play properly, but the rides would need to be sex driven if we were to have time and here was a place we could ride the twenty five minutes it took to completely circle the park in an out of the way corner and kiss and rub and generally have a nice lead up to the private proceedings.

I honestly was ready to go right then but I was so touched by the romantic gesture from my warrior princess that I joyfully agreed.

We took up a little seat in the corner where we were in view enough to not be able to go at it but we had a tiny bit of privacy so a few times in our kisses and loving touches Sam was able to take advantage of the fact I still hadn't put my undies back on.

We had quite a little system that I thought was rather polite. Those few times that people were seated near us we just kissed with our arms around each other. If there were people in our car but not near us I would roll onto Samothrace-lambothrace's lap straddling her and she would grope my little cupcakes and squeeze my bottom over my skirt and I would play with her beautiful firm big boobs and kiss her so lovingly. My hands in her long thick hair when they weren't on her chest. It was the same when we had the whole car to ourselves but Sammy squeezed my bum with my skirt up and occasionally let her hand stray down to tickle my little pussy.

Luckily the last leg of our little journey was one of those ones where we had the car to ourselves, so we arrived at the station quite ready to run laughing and holding hands to the We Are the World line.  
Not that there was any line.  
The operator said we were the first riders he'd seen in an hour.

As soon as we had gone through the automatic doors at the front of the ride and were in the large room with the murals of the puppets, where the music starts and before the ride properly started, I already felt Sam's strong hands on me. "I never want to spend another night without touching you." She said, and my little Sammy was tearing up.

I kissed her, of course I got a little teary seeing her like that. But had little time to think about it, because once she had declared her love she moved straight to showing it.

The ride was a man made river that meandered through the scenes and the boats we rode in had a long padded bench in the middle that one could sit on facing the left, the side most the action happened on or straddle and look whichever direction had something to see. My lovers gentle hands lay me down on the seat and took her place between my legs.

She kissed my netherlips with a kindness and love that I had been aching for for days, her quick lick in the earlier ride had been nothing next to this. So loving, so intimate.

She kissed me softly, sweetly; then with building passion. I could feel her soft slick tongue open me and begin to devour my treasures.

Once again I marveled for a moment how my rough and ready sweetheart could make me feel overwhelmed, taken almost; while at the same time making me feel so safe and nurtured and practically babied. Like she coaxed each drop of my love dew, my precum slippiness, so carefully from me and then greedily snatched it up.

It was a dichotomy that added another layer of excitement to already fantastic proceedings.

Soon I was taken to a place past reason, as I usually was. And these fascinating tidbits that tumbled through my mind were lost in a wild sea of sensation.

After she licked me deeply and thoroughly, tasting and tempting me, leading me to ever higher levels of pleasure. She decided leading me there was not enough and gave me a little push as her tongue retreated and moved up a bit to attend to my little clitty and her strong demanding fingers entered me.

I believe it was two from the thickness I felt and the sudden fact that my sensation simultaneously deepened into my gut and got at least half again more intense meant she had scooped her fingers and was rubbing on both my g-spot and the internal structures of my clit through the roof of my pussy.

I moaned and pulled her head deeper into me, with my fingers entangled in her hair. She moaned in response as she continued licking and fingering me.

There was such emotion in her pleasure sounds; both hunger and need but also pleasure and excitement, I had a little joygasm right there. A small beginning orgasm from both her love and the pleasure she gave me and there was another slightly bigger one on the tail of that one. I groaned deep in my throat and then gave way to soft panting moans and a higher keening as the pleasure truly hit me. Making my whole body tense and the tension made my sounds pitch higher.

As that orgasm released me and I sighed, melting into the bench, Sams loving took a different turn her thumb was suddenly rubbing my clit and her fingers rubbing away inside. Her tongue came down lower, licking around her fingers and finally tonguing my pussy under and beside her fingers. licking and fingering me at the same time.

I could feel a heat and heaviness in my tummy that meant a big one was building. I groaned with pleasure and began panting a little and making little noises. Some words, some not. Not so out of control I couldn't stop if I chose but I also wasn't consciously doing it.  
Just sort of a 'yes, oh yes, Sam oh Sam yes, mmmmm Sam oh Sam' kind of situation.  
And I knew from experience if I tried to silence myself it would interfere with me cumming and make it not as strong so I made a small effort to keep the volume from getting too bad. But that was it.

And then it was on me. I don't know what noises I made as my entire self was swept up in this cyclone of passion, love, and sensation. My muscles spasm and pulsed and while I learned later I didn't squirt so much as pour, I definitely did cum in my lover's mouth a sufficient amount to be a physical truth.

Sam swallowed my sweet sticky offering and continued to lick me, though at a slower and gentler intensity to bring me to earth gently rather than make me cum again.

As I came back to myself enough to be aware of my surroundings, although my muscles were still twitching with the intensity of that full body orgasm; my lover took me onto her lap and kissed me as she held me. Tasting and smelling of my pleasure in a way that was both comforting and softly erotic.

I'm certain this is because she knew where we were in the ride, because perhaps a minute or ninety seconds later we exited back into the real world and the operator was treated to the sight of two lovers kissing rather than one sprawled across the bench recovering from having been lovingly ravaged.

When we left the ride I was a little too shaky on my feet to run to the next stop on our pleasure tour of neglected rides, like we had between the monorail and this one. But we still held hands and walked like a couple out enjoying the scenery and experience, but enjoying each other's presence most of all.

At The World of Tomorrow the ride operator said we were only the fourth riders of the day.  
When we were seated in the ride's car, it was a two person seat in an egg shaped sort of affair, my lover tried to get me to stand with my legs spread a little bent over the frontpiece so she could get in behind me.

I refused, insisting she take up that position because it was her turn now. She balked for a moment, because she loved to play with me, because dropping her jeans was a bit more of a production than flipping up my skirt and because she wasn't a bend over and be taken from behind girl as much as I was.

But all those protestations were silenced in under a minute. Because I deserved my turn to enjoy her, neither of us cared more than fleetingly if the 'worst' happened and either an inconvenient other rider or if we weren't done in time the staff saw her and learned what we were doing, and while I normally took the 'girl' role we were both completely flexible and open to doing anything with and to each other.

Sam stood and dropped her pants and panties to the floor, stepping one foot out of them so she could take a wide stance, then she reached under her shirt and undid her bra in the front. opening it and freeing her breasts under her shirt. She only owned one front closing bra because they were not as supportive. Unlike me who needed next to no support and about half my bras closed in the front.

I ws so glad that that was the one she chose to wear today. I loved to be able to reach forward, as I slid in behind my love and kissed her full and furry flower, touching her hot skin of her smooth firm breasts. I kissed her full lips and began to explore her once again with the questing tip of my eager lucky tongue. Just beginning to pleasure her. Because initially most of my mind was on smelling her, and tasting her too some. Just reconnecting with and enjoying what I missed so much when I was boxed.

And she smelled so very good, like fresh life and sex and all that was good and pure in the world. She was my world, my passion, my everything.

I delivered long licks from end to end of her amazing pussy. Then moving down to the lowest point where her little hard clit stood erect in her current bent over position. I used my tongue to lick around her hard little shaft and then closing my lips around it, sucking it.

But the call of her incredibly yummy cum is too strong and I move my head back so I could stick my face right in the center of her deliciousness. My tongue licking up and down and around her slit, sucking and tasting, my face getting wet from her, as her first sweet release took her. Increasing the volume and duration of her pleasure sounds.

She tasted so amazing on my tongue and I slid it more deeply inside her, making love to her as best I could with my face and tongue and eager exploring fingers. A theme park ride is not the most comfortable or convenient of lover's dens but it was sort of fun in a naughty secret way.

I sucked on her full sexy lips, sucking the sweet juices from them. Then I returned to licking deeper. As I moaned against her, I returned to making love with my thrusting, sweeping, lapping, loving, tongue. Sliding two fingers in to add another level to the pleasure I offered my love. Not to mention I feel so lucky and blessed to feel my love so intimately, to feel her smooth slipperyness and hot wet depths.

I kept tongue fucking her as I fingered her as well. Moving my face against her as I tried to lick more deeply. Switching places with my mouth underneath working on the front of her and her clit, my fingers pleasuring the back portion. My thumb playing with her butt now. My fingers thrusting hard and deep into her plush lovers garden as my thumb rimmed around her bottom and made her moan both louder and deeper with the pleasure of it all. While my fingers did their work my mouth was sucking and kissing her clit, moaning and whimpering to myself as I tasted her and felt her and fucked her.

I could feel her muscles spasming erratically as she moaned and gasped, panting. I knew she was getting closer and the idea pushed me further myself. I was working my fingers hard in her. My thumb now buried to the base in her bottom. My tongue licking and stroking her clit attended to by my eager lips and tongue. Until finally with a building panting moan Sam came and her knees almost gave. She sank a bit closer to my face while at the same time leaning on her arms on the bar in front of us. When I was sure there was no danger I'd be sat on, I licked her slowly and sweetly back to her reasonable mind.

Then I licked my fingers quickly clean, helped her pull up her pants and underwear and got her seated on the seat. The ride was a little longer and Sam had climaxed a tiny bit faster than I so we had about three minutes of sweetly kissing before we exited the ride.

Then basking in our afterglow, we slowly made our way to the Edelweiss Express. That took you through a larger more elaborate puppet show to the tune of 'The Lonely Goatherd' from Sound of Music. Then it played 'Edelweiss' while showing you idyllic scenes of the happy von Trapp's picnicking on the hillside before dropping you down the biggest drop in America and into water for a splash that drenched everyone.

There was a camera set to take a picture of the boat as it screamed down the hill and a lot of people flash their boobs for the camera. Sam and I discussed it and decided no. That is why it seemed so strange when we went to check out the picture, to see if we wanted a souvenir, the boy manning the booth, who was about our age, said, "I barely recognized you with your clothes on." And laughed uproariously but would say no more.

Luckily there was a girl working as well who took some small measure of pity on us. "For security purposes every inch of this park except the inside of the bathrooms is under constant camera surveillance. Including inside the rides. We all have monitors to keep an eye on our own rides. Plus the boys have an agreement that anything like the performance the two of you gave must be recorded as well as shared with everyone live if possible. Your little performance on the Baba Yaga ride caught their attention and they have been following your movements on camera and streaming you all night."


End file.
